


Longing

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Desk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Clive and Clair have been away from each other for far too long.
Relationships: Clea | Clair/Clerbe | Clive, Clerbe | Clive/Mathilda (mentioned)
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload

“Clive, I’ve missed you so dearly. It really is so great to be back.” Clair wraps her arms around her brother. She rests her chin upon his left shoulder.

“Same to you, sister.” Although she can’t see it, he closes his eyes and smiles. She does hear the hint of a sigh in his tone. “It’s a heavy weight off my chest to have you back with me. If only that were the end of my problems.”

Although Alm is the leader of the Deliverance, there is still plenty of work for Clive to do. There’s no need for Mycen’s grandson to worry about such things as taking inventory of their armory and rationing bread. Clive looks over his papers, detailing the amount of soldiers lost at each outpost since he first left for Ram village.

“I had no idea what those barbarians intended to do with me. Letting me rot in that cell seemed to be their most favorable outcome! Alm truly is a remarkable man, especially considering his upbringing. You’ve put the Deliverance in good hands.”

“Hopefully it will give me a little longer before my hair turns grey.”

“Brother, You still have your youth! I’d tell you if you were starting to bald, and I assure you, you have a full head of blond hair.”

“You have such an odd way of making me feel better.” He turns his head, rubbing his cheek against hers. “I do worry a bit for Alm’s head of hair. Mycen turned grey rather early in his life.”

“Enough about Alm.” Clair states.

“Hmm?” Clive turns his head slightly, trying to look at her.

“It’s been months since I’ve been stationed at that outpost, away from you. I hate to admit it, but I’ve found myself rather...wanting.”

“Wanting? What do you mean, Clair?”

Instead of responding, Clair pulls away from him. Confused, Clive leans over his chair to look at her.

“Oh my,” he mutters, looking at his sister.

Clair is completely nude, her body fully on display for him. He looks at her skin that is the same shade of fresh milk, down to her pink nipples surrounded by small areolas, and then over her toned stomach. He sees the old scars that have begun to fade and new ones that are only now healing over. They remind him of how Clair could kill and take a few hits just as well, if not better, than any other soldier. It is easy for him to get into the idea of her being his delicate little sister, sometimes. 

“Did you enter here like that?”

“I assure you that no one saw me.”

“This is just unexpected.”

Clair frowns. “Do you not like it?”

“No! Of course I do! It’s just that, without Mathilda, others might get suspicious.”

“Suspicious? Brother, don’t be ridiculous. No one would dare talk ill about us.”

“You don’t know that.”

“If they want to talk, then let them talk! I’ve no mind for the prattle of rats who put their noses where they don’t belong.”

“Oh Clair, you’re impossible,” he chuckles.

“Hmph,” Clair walks over and leans over him. He gazes up at her, looking at her dangling breasts and then up at her face. She smirks down at him.

“I can’t say no to you, it seems,” he states, defeated.

She straddles his lap. He’s starting to become hard, and she notices. She grinds down onto his crotch, getting the fabric of his pants wet.

“Seems not,” she purrs. 

Clive puts his hand around her neck and pulls her into a kiss. Clair places her hands on his sides to steady herself.

“You haven’t the slightest idea of how much I want this,” she moans into his lips. “I’ve been quite pent up.”

“How have you managed to keep yourself relieved while you were away from me?”

“Late at night, while everyone else was asleep, I went out into the commons area and rubbed myself against the edge of a table,” Clair starts. “Anyone could have walked in on me.”

“How unbefitting of a woman of your status.” Clive scolds her. His right hand rubs the small of her back.

“I can’t help but get that way when I think of you.”

“You were thinking of me?”

She purrs, “Of course.” Clair leans her head in, putting her mouth near his ear. “I imagined that I was on  _ your _ desk. You sat away from me and watched while stroking yourself.”

“And what next?” He turns his head to lick at her neck.

“You told me to beg. You told me that you could easily climax just watching me, and if I wanted to feel good with you, I’d have to beg.”

“Did you?”

“I wanted you so badly….”

“Hah,” Clive reaches his hand lower. He curls his arm around her ass. His fingers feel the soft curls of her hair along with the wetness of her juices. “You’ve gotten yourself so worked up.”

“Only for you, my dear brother.” She nuzzles him and exhales onto his neck. “I would not even be this shameless with my own husband.”

“What if I was to be your husband?”

“You tease!” Clair pulls her head back and looks at him. She pouts, trying to keep her lips from curling.

“You act as if you’re opposed to the idea.”

“How would Mathilda react if she heard you saying such things? A woman’s heart is far too delicate to be toyed with.”

“You know I’d marry the both of you if I could.” He gives her a quick peck on the lips.

“Brother, you are far too cruel. I didn’t come to your quarters for romantic, idle chitchat.”

“My apologies.” He shoves two fingers into her, causing her to gasp. Her pumps them in and out. She digs her fingers into his sides.

“That’s it…”

“What a promiscuous woman I have for a sister.”

“You’ve made me this way. You must take responsibility for what you’ve done to my body. I’ll never be able to be satisfied by any other man.”

“Coming into my study while nude and telling me about your desires...you’re absolutely irresistible.” He lifts her up and places her on the desk with her back to him. She pulls herself up, getting onto her knees and elbows.

“Only because I know you will give me what I want.”

He digs his fingers into her cheeks. He pulls them apart, marveling at her uncovered crotch. He lets go and then runs his hands down her thighs. He moves his mouth near her until his breath tickles her, and then pulls her lips apart. Without hesitation, he shoves his tongue against her.

“Gods, I’ve missed this. Brother, I’ve missed you.” She accentuates her words by pushing herself onto his face. He responds by snaking his tongue around her clitoris.

She’s dripping into his mouth. He’s never seen her this wet before. Although he doesn’t particularly like the taste of lube, he’s lapping at her as if it’s the best thing that has ever met his tongue. Her legs are shaking, and he’d be worried she’ll fall if he was eating out anyone else. Thinking about her juices slathering his penis while thrusting into her until she can’t support her own body makes a shiver run down his spine and his penis twitch against his underclothes. As much as he enjoys feeling her spasm in his mouth, he’d rather be feeling her spasm on his manhood.

Clive stands up and pulls down his pants and underwear. Clair sighs at the lack of stimulation, but doesn’t speak. He pushes on her hips to get her to crawl forward, and she does. Now with enough space, he climbs onto the desk and gets on his knees, positioning himself. Clive goes in slowly so he can savor the moment. He feels her folds rub against his tip as he pushes into her, and he's sure this is what heaven feels like. She's so warm, so slippery...he can't help but moan as he watches himself slide into her, inch by inch.

“Sister, you feel so good,” he tells her.

“Of course I do. I never Disapuh-OINT!”

As she talks, he quickly pulls out and then thrusts all the way back in. He smiles back as she turns her head and glares at him. As he gives a few slower, shallow thrusts, her gaze softens.

“I really have missed this, brother, so much,” she sighs, appreciating only the feeling of Clive being inside her. The thrusts do little to pleasure her, but she enjoys being with him. She lazily pushes back against him whenever he pushes into her. She feels him slowly speed up, and follows suit.

“Do you mind if I go faster?” Clive questions.

“Do you really have to ask? I believe we've been doing this long enough for you to know that I can handle whatever you do to me. ”

“It has been a while, so I just wanted to make sure.”

“How considerate you are. Perhaps a little too much so.”

Claire pushes herself back on him as roughly as she can muster. It's hard for to do so from the position she's in, but Clive gets the message and takes over.

Now that he's going at her harder and faster, Clair feels how he hits against the spot that makes her want to cry out every time he thrusts into it. She wishes that he could go on like this forever, making her orgasm over and over again as he fucks her into the table. She lowers her chest so that way she can push back easier.

Clive doesn't think he's going to last very long. He's been far too busy to relieve himself, and without Mathilda or Clair around, it rarely even crossed his mind. With his sister back, he feels as if he's fucking her for the first time. The feeling of her warm and wet insides pleasures him like nothing else can. It isn't hard for him to momentarily forget about the Deliverance, Fernand, and the war. All he focuses on is the feeling in his dick and the sounds of flesh against flesh and his sister's pleased moans.

With a grunt, he finally goes over. He pulls out as quickly as he can, only barely makes it. He shoots over her crotch and then into the table. Soon, the feeling of his orgasm fades and he instead feels the shame of almost coming inside her. Even more shameful is the thought that he wouldn't mind if he did.

“Ah, well done, brother.”

“That was too close. I almost…”

“But you didn't. We both enjoyed ourselves, didn't we? I think that's most important.”

“Clair-”

Clive’s words are lost as his sister turns around and pulls his lips to hers.


End file.
